There is a need to be able to manage such routing, for example depending on an address-priority and/or quality-of-service (QoS) criterion, and flexibly depending on the envisaged application. Specifically, different applications may employ different devices and/or may require different addressing-priority criteria to be assigned depending on the nature of the source devices.